We have developed certain concepts for the design and operation of an novel skewed Intra-Aortic Balloon Counterpulsation (IABC) device that is capable of providing cardiac assistance with significantly lower regurgitant losses and viscous stresses in the blood flow. As a result, the ventricular afterload pressure is reduced, thereby providing optimal and enhanced cardiac-assist. Specifically, in this PHASE-I project, we aim to: 1) Build a basic prototype and test it in a standard mock circulatory loop system to characterize initial performance. 2) Set up a basic FEA model of the balloon to understand the effects of pressure on the deformation. 3) Analyze results from all testing and modeling to verify fundamental concepts of the skewed Intra-Aortic Balloon Counterpulsation (IABC) device. 4) Use results to develop proposals for commercial capital and/or STTR Phase-II funding to take device into actual cardiac critical care applications. The new device for enhanced-IABC cardiac assist attempts to extend the philosophy of the remarkably successful enhanced-ECP (EECP) approach to the MICP field. An enhanced level of assist without requiring a more invasive procedure as compared to traditional IABC would lead to shortened treatment time and a decrease in healthcare costs. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Enhanced and Optimized IAB counterpulsation type of pumping device. Reduced heart load, reduced back pressure on heart valve, quicker recovery. Improved patient outcome at reduced health care cost. Also extended applications of the presented concepts may be possible in high-level-of-assist implantable and para-corporeal circulatory assist systems.